zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Promotional Zoids Prints
this page will need several redirects as well as a mention on the main zoids article please--Leon35 01:08, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I can get the links done. Working on Battle World. (Zoids Fanatic 01:17, June 22, 2010 (UTC)) :Also needs to be categorised. Sylvanelite 01:18, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Is this meant to cover ALL the books? I'm not sure what I should be adding and not adding, because there's...a lot of Zoids books. Also, there's two versions of Zoids Graphics—one the OJR one, which was Tomy's version of the Battle Story (and sometimes disagreed with Shogakukan's, which was the one in the books and seems to have mostly become the dominant canon)...and then there's the ones with the new Graphics model line, which had rehashed info and then Rebirth Century's story. ...my head hurts D:. Pointytilly 02:53, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Ya, well we need to work on this one. But, for now, it works. (Zoids Fanatic 02:54, June 22, 2010 (UTC)) Sorry, it's my first article, I wasn't sure what to put in it. A freind asked about Zoids books so I figure promotional prints were worth mentioning. If its too confusing you can cut it up. SharkWings 02:57, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, for a first article, you did pretty well. Like my first article (Van Flyheight), it will need some work. But aside from that, it's good. (Zoids Fanatic 02:58, June 22, 2010 (UTC)) Thanks, Zoids Fanatic. Well, since it seems like the article is changing, I guess I'll ask about some of these. Does anyone know which Zoids the missing FanBook EX's came from? I think Seismuarus has one but I'm not sure.SharkWings 02:49, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Got me. Aside from Battle World and the Manga, I know squat about the rest of the media. (Zoids Fanatic 02:53, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) I think I still have some little pamphlet-type thing that came with one of my NJRs. I can take a look at it/scan it? I don't know what it is, if it's listed already, or even has anything to do with the said media in the article. Though I don't know much about anything else, I'd be more than happy to search around the Internet for information. (Urgh! I've been trying to get my hands on that Encyclopedia forever, it seems!) -Imperial Dragon 13:39, June 23, 2010 (UTC) What Zoid comes with it again? (Zoids Fanatic 13:45, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) The pamphlet-thingy? Sorry to say I don't know. I've got it with me right now--it looks like it's a regular Fan Book (not the EX). Date's 1999, volume 2. I might have more volumes somewhere... but I think they got thrown out. -Imperial Dragon 13:58, June 23, 2010 (UTC) No, the enclypeida. Also, Battle World is on eBay if any one wanted to get a copy. (Zoids Fanatic 14:02, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) Ahh, sorry--I don't believe the encyclopedia doesn't come with a Zoid model. It's sold by itself, and includes a DVD. All the stores online seem to be out of stock too... (I bought one of those Battle World copies on eBay, though!) -Imperial Dragon 14:06, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Aww, I want to get one. Oh well. Hope you enjoy Battle World though. Do you think you can translate it though? (Zoids Fanatic 14:09, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) Me too... If I see an online store that's got 'em in stock, I'll drop you a note on your talk page? And yes, I reckon I should be able to translate it. I had a look at the manga pages that were scanned, and there's furigana on the side, which means I can read the Kanji characters I'm not familiar with. -Imperial Dragon 14:16, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I always wanted to know what they were saying. (Zoids Fanatic 14:28, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) I think the earlier and mid-NJR Zoids had the normal Fanbook pamphlets while the 5th and 6th waves had EX, if that helps Impirial Dragon. There was Zi-Report as well, maybe one I forgot to list. I think there were a few larger Fanbooks that were more like a magazine (Battle World's length) too. If I remember correctly one had a big Gojlas Giga on it. Before this gets too confusing I'm going to find out which Zoids had the EX books I left unknown.SharkWings 15:01, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I have a fan book, it came with my Blady. (Zoids Fanatic 15:08, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) @SharkWings: Thank you! That makes sense. I think I've seen those larger fan books too. One has a Death Saurer on it, too... But yes, I recall a Gojulas Giga on the cover of one as well.These things, right? @Zoids Fanatic: No problem! I'll be expecting my order to come in later this week. I'll see what I can do. -Imperial Dragon 16:39, June 23, 2010 (UTC) @ Impirial Dragon, welcome. Oh, so there are bigger Fanbooks, what do we do with those? Gee Tomy, can't they make different names for these things, Fanbook, Official Fanbook, Fanbook EX and then two Graphics one old one new.SharkWings 17:00, June 23, 2010 (UTC) This is TT we're talking about. I don't think they care for Zoids at all. (Zoids Fanatic 17:07, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) Ahhh! They all have really, really similar names... Well, I guess we should put them in the article as well, seeing as they serve as a promotional print? But we'll have to be explicitly clear when referring to the names of each different media? -Imperial Dragon 17:17, June 23, 2010 (UTC) True. (Zoids Fanatic 17:21, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) Oh great, I see another one. Zoids Fanatic, are the Zoids pics you just uploaded the only stickers that came with Battle World? I have an entirely different sticker booklet that I thought came from Battle World but it had the Blade Liger stickers plus some for Dibison, Lighning Saix, Geno Breaker and Hammerhead plus a bunch of CC stickers and color stickers of the Custom Zoids from Battle World. SharkWings 17:36, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Ya, those were it. I know Dragon getting Battle World, so maby he might have the same as mine or yours. By the way, my Geno Saurer is purple, not blue. (Zoids Fanatic 17:41, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) @ SharkWings: I think that the Battle World book came with stickers for the Geno Saurer and Blade Liger only. (I could be wrong.) Is what you have, by chance, this? It looks like some kind of sticker book. The title reads "Zoids Customize Stickers" in Katakana. -Imperial Dragon 17:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it's exactly that. I split an Ebay Zoids lot with a freind, it had that sticker book and Battle World, I got the stickers he got the magazine since I can't read Japanese. I thought the Customize Sticker Book was from Battle world because they had the same pictures.SharkWings 17:47, June 23, 2010 (UTC) The first time I saw them, I thought they were one in the same as well. The covers look very alike. Oh, dear... I don't know that much about either of these two (Battle World, or this sticker book). It seems like the sticker book is supposed to have the sheets for customs in Battle World, as has been said before, but I don't think they're the same piece of merchandise. (Unless when the magazine was first published, it included the sticker book?) I'm getting my copy of BW used, so I don't know if it will even include the Blade Liger and Geno Saurer sheets. -Imperial Dragon 17:59, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Ya. I got my Battle World mint (well, was mint). (Zoids Fanatic 18:06, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) Now I'm tempted to get a copy of Battle World. Should some of the comics be included (or at least linked like Battle World) to this article too?SharkWings 00:09, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, the OER has it's section (we should include it) and I think the Mangas should get their own articles. (Zoids Fanatic 00:32, July 1, 2010 (UTC)) Whoops, not the Spiderman and Zoids comics, guess I wasn't clear. The smaller web comics, like that Konig/Zero X thing, and those strange Hobby magazine(?) that have the new Bio Zoids and the Liger Blue crew and other comic-y things which promote the Zoids line.SharkWings 00:38, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I know which one's your talking about. The one with the blue-haired girl. I think she should get a article. Anyhow, they should get articles, and be linked here. (Zoids Fanatic 00:41, July 1, 2010 (UTC)) Yeah, we have alot of the customs and weird Bio Zoids in pictures but not much on the characters or story, but that's true for the mangas too. Are Liger Blue stories prints? Should they be a new article (since this article isn't really comics)? I know Rez Tiger comes with a magazine. Not sure about the others.SharkWings 00:53, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Ya, I'd have to check out ZP for that. But i do think we should add articles on it. (Zoids Fanatic 00:56, July 1, 2010 (UTC)) Credits anyone? Sooo, publishers, authors, creators, artists... yeah. Isn't some sorta credit in order? Tomy didn't make everything here did they? Tomy was the creator of the fan books. And also Battle World as well. Basically, Tomy had a good liseceing deal with Zoids. Now, the manga is seperate, but I'm not sure about the others. And no, we can't include fan-made comics in this list. (Zoids Fanatic 01:53, September 8, 2010 (UTC)) The official fanbooks (and the collected OJR battle story books rather than the short box stuff) were Shogakukan, not Tomy. Tomy did Graphics and Rebirth Century. Other books I'd have to go look up (isn't Battle World Shogakukan, though?). Pretty sure All About Battle Machine Beasts (and probably History of Zoids) were Shogakukan too. Pointytilly 05:39, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Catagory Anyone have any clue on what catagory the prints go under (mainly Battle World, but it help for the others as well). (Zoids Fanatic 01:55, September 8, 2010 (UTC)) I am going to make a print media category once I rebuild the main page. However, that will not be for a while yet. Feel free to do something in the meantime. I'll try to get it done ASAP, but I'm getting bogged down with the other 10million tasks I have for the wiki. Slax01 05:18, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok, well, I'll put it under anime for now, seeing it be the cloest fit for a catagory, and once you get the new catagory open, we'll switch. (Zoids Fanatic 10:31, September 8, 2010 (UTC)) List of non-model media This page needs a major overhaul but I'm on an ancient computer with IE5 right now, so I'm not touching the page itself XP Here's a list of all the Zoids books, pamphlets, manga etc. that I know of (doesn't include DVDs): I may have missed some stuff - in fact, I know I've missed ad pamphlets for the OER and NAR at the very least. Cheironyx 07:43, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Just a note, this is the promotional page, for advertising and the like, for a general "print media" page, use this page, yes it hasn't been updated at all since creation, but then again, 90% of this wiki doesn't get updated either xD Slax01